destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium (Crypto) is a Furon warrior and the main, anti-hero protagonist of the entire series. Voiced by J. Grant Albrecht and Sean Donnellan (Big Willy Unleashed). Overview Appearance Crypto looks similar to a Grey but with pointed teeth. His eyes are reflective like all Furons. Crypto wears a space suit with pieces of armor throughout the years. Personality Crypto's most obvious trait is his taste for destruction, making him an effective soldier for the Furon Empire. Needless to say, he is very sadistic, taking pleasure in torturing human beings. He prefers an all-out offensive in every battle and has little regard for subtlety or steath, though he is capable of such a strategy. While he started out by hating all things human, he mellows out when the game sequels come out, no doubt due to spending years mingling with humanity. In the first game, he shows a mild perverted side when he's about to probe Miss Rockwell, but said perversion is exaggerated during later games, though this is probably due to him having acquired genitalia. When with others, enemies and allies alike, Crypto is very rude. Between being very sarcastic, mocking, or simply threatening to people, Crypto has few moments of honesty, usually when he's in serious trouble. He often speaks with a variety of wise-cracking remarks. Crypto is often inclined to killing those who he simply doesn't like, unless ordered against such urges due to mission requirements. Despite his sociopathic traits, he does show that he cares about his allies. He freaks out when Natalya dies on the moon and when Orthopox was almost destroyed in Fantasy Atoll. He even mourns the Master when he fakes his death. Abilities Weapons & Equipment﻿ See also: Crypto's Equipment, Saucer Crypto, being a soldier, makes effective use of his equipment and highly destructive weaponry to overcome his enemies. To function on the battlefield, Crypto is equipped with two primary pieces of technology. The first is the Jetpack, which he uses to get around faster, maneuver in any direction, and to fly to great heights. The second is his personal Shield, which gives him protection from harm. Crypto has an arsenal of powerful weapons to use in the destruction of humanity. His basic weapons are the Zap-O-Matic, which delivers an electric charge that zaps the enemy's life away, the Anal Probe, which extracts the brain stems of humans by probing their nervous system, and his most effective are the Disintegrator Ray, which fires orange bursts of ammo that turns humans into ash and blows away obstacles and vehicles, and the Ion Detonator, which launches ion bombs that destroy everything in its range when they explode. His greatest tool is his Saucer vehicle. Crypto uses it to travel across Earth and interstellar distances. He is a capable pilot with it, having crashed only twice. It has a very strong hull and is equipped with a large arsenal of weapons for the purpose of dealing with stronger threats (like the military, giant robots, monsters, etc.), blowing up buildings, and levelling entire cities whenever Crypto needs to, or just wants to. Such weapons include the standard Death Ray, the Sonic Boom, and the frighteningly powerful Quantum Deconstructor. Its Abducto Beam is used for gathering DNA from humans and carrying heavy objects to move, drain energy from, or transform into ammunition for its weapons. Mental Powers See also: Psychokinesis Crypto, like all Furons, has a large cerebral cortex which grants him an array of powerful psychic abilities, which are very advanced, due to being upgraded by Orthopox and has had training under the Furon Master. Furon minds are so intellectually advanced, it surpasses human thought tenfold. Their astounding power of Psychokinesis, allows them to move, manipulate, and crush objects and people with a thought. It also gives him power over the minds of others. With this, he can read their thoughts, control their minds to force them to do his bidding, and project an illusion to fool humans into believing that he is one of them. The last ability was replaced with the ability to possess people's bodies in later sequels. In the last sequel, he gains the ability to use the Temporal Fist, which allows him to stop the flow of time itself. Cloning By means of a cloning device installed inside his Saucer, Crypto is virtually immortal. Every time he dies on a mission, a Cryptosporidium clone is ready to take his place, with the same mind and personality intact. Additionally, each clone has a rising number appended to them (Crypto 136, Crypto 137, Crypto 138, and so on). Biography Crypto's history is unknown up to the events of the games. He worked with Orthopox for quite some time before coming to Earth. His story can be divided up by the number of clones he's had. Cryptosporidium-136 The first Crypto clone to appear in the game. He's sent to Earth to find Furon DNA, but is accidentally shot down by a missile in mid-launch in Area 42. He tries to resist capture after crashing, but he collapses in front of several soldiers. His weapons and Saucer are taken and reverse-engineered by Majestic to develop new weapons. 136 is dissected and leads to the unlocking of the Furon genes and the creation of Majestic's Psi-Mutants. His capture is the reason Crypto-137 urges Pox to come to Earth. His remains are later destroyed by Crypto-137 so no more experiments can be performed on his "brother". Cryptosporidium-137 (Destroy All Humans!) Orthopox and Crypto 137 are alerted to Crypto 136's predicament and Crypto urges Pox to go and rescue him. Since their species is dying out from lack of pure DNA, and humanity's gene pool has buried in them, a strand of Furon DNA, thanks to a Furon being on "shore leave" millennia ago from destroying the Martians, Pox agrees to this to collect DNA. Their new destination is the planet Earth. Crypto is sent to Earth to harvest Furon DNA from human brain stems, locate and rescue his previous clone, and spearhead a Furon invasion of Earth. Crypto-137 first landed on Turnipseed Farm in 1957 to search for the dominant species on Earth, which led to him destroying an infantry unit of the US Army. He headed towards Rockwell in order to investigate human culture. Though this led to the discovery of experiments by the military on local cows. After several missions in Rockwell and Santa Modesta, Crypto and Pox become aware of the Majestic, and begin crippling government attempts to stop them from completing their mission. Majestic planned to control human minds to make them paranoid and aggressive, but Crypto stopped their plans and destroyed their base in Santa Modesta. He also found out about 136's fate in Area 42 and swore revenge. After destroying most of Area 42, Crypto headed toward Capitol City in order to hunt down General Armquist, but he crash landed in Union Town. Unlike 136, he survived this experience. After that, Crypto kills Armquist after he stopping his attempt to unite the four divisions of National Defense under the Majestic's leadership against the Furons. Later, he assassinated the President and went after Majestic's leader, Silhouette, to end this war once and for all. Following Silhouette's death. Crypto posed as the deceased President Huffman and gained control over the United States government, ensuring their perfect victory without the humans even knowing it. Cryptosporidium-138 (Destroy All Humans! 2) Crypto 137 died some time before 1969. His new clone, Cryptosporidium-138 was active from 1969 to sometime before 1979. He is the first Furon to have pure Furon DNA, which gave him improved mental abilities and fully functional genitalia which made some drastic changes in his personality. KGB spies learned of the Furon control over the United States, and began planning their destruction. They use a nuclear missile to blow up the Furon Mothership and Pox with it, and planned Crypto's assassination in Bay City. Fortunately, he escaped with Pox (now a hologram) and began a quest to undermine the KGB which leads him to places like Albion, Takoshima, Tunguska, and the Russian moon base, Solaris. Along the way, Crypto was convinced to join forces with Russian spies Natalya Ivanova and eventually her partner and ex-lover, Agent Sergei, who are looking to uncover a conspiracy hidden within the KGB. With Crypto's help, the ancient enemies of the Furons, the Blisk were discovered and they have been manipulating the Soviet Union so they can bombard the Earth with massive radioactivity to make it into a new Mars, since the Furons wiped them out and reduced Mars to a desert. The transformation of Earth into a radioactive ocean world would kill all of humanity, and inadvertently, wipe out all Furon DNA inside its genome. With this outcome in mind, Crypto continues to seek and destroy all Blisk. Crypto finally managed to kill all of the Blisk with the help of a virus Pox had made, though it came at the cost of his former allies. Soon after, Crypto had cloned Natalya and mated with him. During his campaign as President, Pox has replaced him with a robot he had built. Cryptosporidium-137 (?) (Big Willy Unleashed) During the 70's, Crypto has left the presidency, broke up with Natalya, and moved to Harbor City, spending his days watching television. He was brought back into service when he found out about Orthopox's fast food franchise, Big Willy's. He now has a new mission to protect the restaurant's source of meat, the human corpses of whom Crypto sucks out the brain stems out of. Crypto must now protect them from being exposed to the public. The plans then changed to eliminating the competition, Colonel Kluckin and all of his followers using his superior mental abilites, technology, and the giant Big Willy mech. His missions lead him to go to places like Fairfield, Fantasy Atoll, and Vietmahl. As a side adventure, Crypto would also encounter his son, Blastomycosis, and the phony Furon Efficiency expert, Toxoplasma Gondii, who tries to take over their mission on Earth, but instead Crypto sent him back to the homeworld. Following Kluckin's destruction in Vietmahl in an epic showdown between two giant mechs, Orthopox decided to give up the fast food business for good. Pox gives Crypto the money collected from the restaurant's profits, with which he intended to start a casino in a little town in Nevada. Cryptosporidium-139 (Path of the Furon) This Crypto clone was created in the mid-late 70's after 138 crashed his old saucer while "drunk flying". After the crash, Crypto opened a casino called the "Space Dust" (a parody of "Stardust Resort & Casino") in Las Paradiso that's used as a front to gather a steady flow of cash and Furon DNA. Pox thinks that Crypto has gone native. Soon after, they discover that the local mob family has sent a spy to gather information on them. Crypto infiltrates their casino and drives out their customers, leading the mob to go to war with Crypto. He defeats the mob, destroys all their profits and takes control of Paradiso. He begins to hear a voice instructing him in the Paths of Enlightenment and how to advance in those paths. As he begins to discover the potential of his mental powers, strange creatures attack the Space Dust casino. Pox identifies them as "Nexosporidium Warriors", whom are supposedly extinct. Crypto defeats them and reluctantly destroys all of Paradiso to erase any evidence of their being there, including their casino, and flee to Sunnywood. In Sunnywood, the duo assume that Curt Calvin, head of the Lunarian Church of Alientology, sent the Nexos and is another DNA harvesting Furon on Earth. With the help of a reporter on the supernatural named Veronica Stone whom he saved from the Lunarians, he learns of an inside man in the cult called "Deep Navel". Crypto works out a deal with this inside man, he gives him Calvin in exchange for a few favors done to get him closer to the cult's inner circle, but Deep Navel fails to keep his word. Pox and Crypto stage a "big alien arrival" to draw out Calvin. He confronts him to make him reveal his Furon form, suddenly a Nexo Walker steps on him (which reveals that he is human). Crypto destroys the walker and is shot with a traquilizer dart and faints. He awakens three days later in a monastery in the city of Shen Long run by a Furon martial arts expert called "The Master" who was the mysterious voice in Crypto's head. After a confrontation, he agrees to be his disciple to defeat Saxon, a former student of the Master who got power-hungry and now leads a local triad to oppose the Master. After a few missions, the Master tells Crypto to hold a martial arts tournament to attract Saxon, but the Master lied so he can face Saxon alone. Crypto got back to watch Saxon kill the Master. Enraged, Crypto tracks Saxon and tries to destroy him, until Nexos came and vaporized him, proving he wasn't the one who attacked his casino in Paradiso. He escaped the Nexos, and learns from Pox that those Nexos were cloned here on Earth by an organization called Francodyne Industries. The two head off to Belleville, France to investigate. In Belleville, France, Crypto and Pox go after the head of Francodyne Industries, Henri Crousteau, who is working on a virus to de-integrate Furon DNA from the human genome, which will result in the crumbling of the Furon Empire. After going on a few missions, Crypto stops the Nexo Walkers carrying the virus and destroys Crousteau who was in a giant, robotic squid. As Crousteau dies, Crypto learns that the Furons could make synthetic DNA, which means his mission on Earth was pointless, and someone was controlling Crousteau's Nexos from the Furon homeworld to attack Crypto's casino. They come to the conclusion that their true enemy was Emperor Meningitis. The two go back home to Furon to kill the Emperor. On the Fourth Ring of Furon, Crypto wants to kill the emperor in his palace but that didn't work. In the meantime, Crypto gets Pox a new clone body, sort of. His new body is a monkey. As a distraction, Crypto uses the captured humans from the dome to keep the palace security busy while they break into the palace. Crypto confronts the Emperor, who attacks using a giant, robotic bust of himself, but Crypto defeats it. After Meningitis's defeat, he interrogates him, but he disintegrates into dust (the Emperor was 500 years old). All of a sudden, Crypto's necklace (which was given to him by the Master before he died) made the Master reappear before him, who revealed that he was behind all of his troubles, the Nexos attacking his casino, faking his death, exposing the synthetic DNA, everything, so he can become the Emperor. In rage, Crypto tells Pox to slap him into a wall, which turned the Master into paste. Crypto was depressed that he is out of a job and eats some synthetic DNA, which made him hurl all over the floor. Pox tells Crypto that as long as synthetic DNA can make him lose his lunch, there will always be a reason to destroy all humans. Crypto goes back to Earth, while Pox stays behind to take Meningitis's place on the throne. They say their goodbyes, then the Furons come to greet their new Emperor. Gallery Cryptoguy.png|Destroy All Humans! appearance 300pxdestroyallhumans220060602031034410_2.jpg|Destroy All Humans! 2 appearance Crypto_from_big_willy_unleshed.jpg|Big Willy Unleashed appearance destroy-all-humans-path-of-the-furon-20080711110105731_640w.jpg|Path of the Furon appearance Crypto 10.jpg Crypto 9.jpg Crypto 8.jpeg Crypto 7.jpg Crypto 6.jpg Crypto 5.jpg Crypto 4.png Crypto 3.jpg Crypto 2.jpg Crypto 1.jpg ﻿ Quotes *''"What's shakin, Pox? You look a little, what's the word, constipated."'' (first lines in the series) *''"When do I get to blow things up?!"'' *''"Okay, but humanity ain't gonna annihilate itself, all I'm saying."'' *''"I think this calls for the "Jumbo Probe". *"Eat hot plasma, monkeys!"'' *''"Me, I get my kicks the old-fashioned way. Beating up bad monkeys!"'' *''"Attention, humans. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire. Resist this!"'' *''"Mine's bigger." (When he pulls out the Zap-O-Matic) *"I'm a freaking supernova!"'' *''"Hey, losers, put this in your bong and smoke it!"'' *''"Umm... okay. But I get to use nukes!"'' (Crypto complying with Natalya's request when she offered to let him blow something up) *''"Attention, Blisk. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire... and your asses belong to me!"'' *''"King Kong ain't got nothing on me!"'' *''"Now humans can destroy themselves with style! My style!'' (A trailer for Big Willy Unleashed) *''"Life isn't complicated, Poxy. I kill humans, I abduct humans, and I anally probe humans. Maybe in this scenario I can finally... DESTROY ALL HUMANS!"'' (trailer for BWU) *''"Pathetic humans!"'' *''"Blowing stuff up never gets old, even blowing up the wrong stuff."'' *(About Pox being a hologram) "Boo hoo, I'm a hologram. You know, that crap was sad for the first five years or so, but now its just starting to get on my nerves!" *(Crypto's attitude about Psychokinesis) "Whatever, I look at a cow, it goes up, I look away, it falls down. End of story." *''"I'm gonna stick it to the old man and you're gonna help me. Pack up your valise, Poxy, we're going home!"'' *''"Why aren't you sucking my blaster, Methuselah?!" (to Emperor Meningitis) *"Forget the casino, forget enlightenment, I'm going back to doing what really counts: kicking ass and taking brains!"'' *''"See you in ten years, Pox! You'll like the future, I've got a feeling big hair is gonna be in style again!" (Last lines in ''Path of the Furon). Trivia *Crypto resembles the Martians from the popular 1996 film Mars Attacks.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Furons